C'était nous
by Mlledazzling
Summary: B/E ALL HUMAN / ..C'était nous Edward.. c'était tes sentiments mis à nus, seulement pour moi,chuchotais-je. / RATING PEUT CHANGER.
1. Prologue

**Désolé, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de résumé approprié, c'est nul, je déteste faire des choix, et un résumé est un choix- okay un choix de mot- mais c'est un choix, ( très dur dans mon cas). Je ne sais pas si j'aime bien mon début d'histoire. J'aime les drames, les truc tristes, j'aime pleurer ? Je suis tellement une personne d'ébordante d'énergie, que mes histoires ne peuvent être que tristes. Désolé pour ceux qui aime les happy end, je ne suis pas pour ça, j'aime mieux quand cela arrive dans la vrai vie :)**

**Joyeux Noel / Bonne fêtes, et Bonne Année. **

**xxx mlledazzling.**

* * *

''_Parce que c'était la nôtre._

C'était la mienne, c'était la tienne, c'était la nôtre.. criai-je.

C'était moi, c'était toi, c'était nous, les larmes tombaient.

C'étais notre bible, c'était mon passé, c'était ton passé, c'était notre histoire.

C'était mes sentiments, c'était les tiens, c'était nôtre façon de nous comprendre, de nous entendre, de nous parler sans se faire du mal, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter, je tremblais, bégayais; parce que du mal on s'en est _trop_ fait.

Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'un jour, cette chanson me blesserais. Mais j'ai eu tort, une fois de plus. Tu viens de l'utiliser pour me faire du mal. _T'as réussis._

J'ai pleuré sur cette chanson Edward, je t'ai dis pourquoi, je t'ai dit ce que personne savait. Tu m'as chanté cette chanson pour me réconforté quand j'allais mal. T'as pleuré toi aussi sur cette chanson! Tu disais rien mais je te comprenais malgré tout. Moi aussi je t'ai chanté cette chanson pour t'aider à mieux aller.

_Elle étais à nous_! Elle étais encore à nous, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tu viens de la salir.

Tu viens de me brisé, de te brisé, de nous brisé. Tu viens de détruire ce qu'on a mis du temps à construire toi et moi. C'était dur, chaque fois que tu voulais abandonné j'étais là, et cette chanson, je te l'as chantais.

_C'était nous Edward.. c'était tes sentiments mis à nus, seulement pour moi_, chuchotais-je.

Et maintenant, maintenant tu l'as chante pour elle, juste devant moi.. ''

Et avec ça je suis parti, j'ai mis fin à ce que nous étions- lui et moi. C'était trop, trop d'amour de mon côté et pas assez du sien. C'était trop de parole de moi, et pas assez de lui.

C'était de l'amour, l'amour qui fais mal, qui blesse, qui détruit. Qui donne du mal à ce reconstruire. C'était ennivrant, je me suis perdu à trop l'aimer. J'ai perdu mon jugement, mes valeurs, j'ai brisé des promesses, j'ai fais des choses horribles;

Par amour. Ouais.. je l'aimais.

* * *

So... C'est comment ? Est-ce que je me répète trop ? ( j'ai un petit problème avec ça, car j'aime bien me faire comprendre ahah). Est-ce que c'est mauvais, nul, sans espoir ? Dîtes moi, je suis prenante! Est-ce qu'il y a trop de fautes et que cela gène la lecture ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier Chapitre!**

**Bee se dit : B. J'aime bien ce surnom ça fais moins girly que Bella.**

**hmm quoi d'autre? Merci pour les reviews.**

**Naturellement, ça l'as été très dur pour moi de suivre mon idée de base, j'étais pas trop sur si je voulais être dans le présent et mettre plein de flash back pour raconter ce qui c'est passer, ou revenir complètement en arrière avec des dates pour ce situer. Donc comme je n'étais pas capable de me décider j'ai décidé de faire les deux et de comparer (j'aime être très très très certaine de mes choix). Mais comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai choisi de revenir en arrière parce que avec les flash back je ne sais jamais quel temps de verbe utiliser, et je n'aurais pas su quoi mettre dans le présent.**

**Je ne décris pas beaucoup l'environnement autour d'eux parce que j'aime laisser place a l'imagination, je ne vais pas aller chercher des liens pour les habits, les appartements, les voitures. Même si j'adore ça! J'adore décrire tout! Mais mon histoire n'est pas basé sur ça. Donc votre imagination va tout imaginer, c'est toujours mieux comme ça, de toute façons. **

**C'est ma première histoire. Je veux qu'elle sois parfaite ( mais elle ne le seras pas, je le sais bien ). Les dates peuvent signifier quelques choses pour moi, les émotions que je décris c'est parce que je l'ai est moi-même déjà ressentie, il y a des faits qui peuvent être réel. **

**Bonne lecture !:)**

Dans mon prologue je n'est pas écris ceci, désolé! J'ai juste oublier donc, je m'excuse et maintenant je l'écrirais toujours.

**Je ne possède aucun nom de personnage.**

_( Ouais juste nom, car pour le reste c'est à moi, j'aurais pu mettre d'autre nom, personne n'aurais vue de ressemblance avec twilight, je n'ai pas nommé de ville, ni de lieu semblable et je ne le ferrais pas.)_

* * *

23 Septembre 2009

'' .. d'hui, donc vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux, pour votre projet, prenez des photos, votre mot clé est ;_ vie_. Vous avez deux heures. ''

Tout le monde commençais à parler pour décider avec qui se mettre et essayant de comprendre le projet. Tout le monde sauf moi, et lui. Trois minutes passèrent, et tout le monde étaient partis dehors de l'école, pour trouver quelques choses à photographier. Edward m'attendais devant la classe avec sa main tendu pour moi. Je mis l'appareil photo autour de mon coup et pris sa main, en marchant hors du bâtiment. Pas de mots échangés, nous savions tout les deux où nous allions..

''Arrête'' ris-je.

''Mmm, pourquoi'' me demande-t-il avec amusement. J'étais assis sur lui, je dessinais sur une partie de la table, Edward jouais avec l'ourlet de mon short avec son pousse et fessais danser ses doigts sur ma cuisse gauche. J'arrête mon dessin et le regarde, avec un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

''Parce que j'écris, et ça me déconcentre'' souris-je. Il me regarde, souris et prend un crayon dans mon étuis, à fine pointe, permanent et noire. Je le regarde interrogative, son sourire s'agrandis, il me fait un clin d'oeil et pose la mine du crayon sur ma cuisse. Je regarde ce qu'il fait, sans l'arrêter. Je met mon bras autour de son coup et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard; _je t'aime isabella_, apparait sur ma cuisse. Quand je le vois, j'attrape sa tête la retourne brusquement vers moi, et poses mes lèvres aux siennes.

Prenant mon crayon de ses mains, je poses la mine du crayon sur son coup, et écris moi aussi quelques choses; _je mourrais pour toi_. Quand j'ai fini, il me regarde, je le regarde.

Aucun mot, pas de sourire. Seulement nos yeux. Ils se parlent, ils s'aiment..

'' Edward..''murmurais-je

'' Hmm Bee ? ''

'' Prends-le en photo.. '' Pas de question, seulement son sourire, il sais déjà de quoi je parle. Prenant l'appareil photo dans une de ses mains, il enroule l'autre autour de ma cuisse et prend en photo son message. Et moi je fais pareil. Après que la photo sois prise, j'embrasse son coup, à l'endroit exacte où j'ai écris cette vérité..

**bSeMbSeMbSeMbSeMbSeM**

Je m'arrête devant le miroir quelques minutes, et je m'observe. J'ai les yeux trop rouge, les pupilles trop dilatées.. Ouais c'est ça aller au party de Mike. Je soupire, et sors de la salle de bain, je retourne dans le salon, et regarde Edward..

Ses jambes, sont écartés, ses jeans sont trop bas et je sais que si on relève son t-shirt et sa veste on peut voir ses boxer. Ses yeux -aussi rouges que les miens, peut-être même plus- sont concentré sur son grand frère, assis et habillé semblablement.

Je souris et avance retrouver mon homme. Je m'assis sur lui et écoute ce qu'ils disent...

'' donc.. Tu viens ? '' Demande Anthony.

'' Vous allez où? '' demandais-je.

'' Chez Jake '' Me répond Edward en m'embrassant le coup. J'hoche la tête, sans dire plus.

'' On part dans dix minutes Bro '' Dit Anthony en se levant et en partant. Je me lève, me retourne pour faire face à Edward, je lui donne ma main pour l'aider à se relever, même si je sais que c'est inutile. Il souris la prends. Une fois relevé il m'embrasse.

Sa main tien encore la mienne, quand il m'emmène à l'extérieur. Je m'assois sur le garde du balcon, il se met entre mes jambes, et recommence a m'embrasse plus sauvagement qu'avant. Ses mains sont en dessous de ma camisole et elles voyagent dans mon dos. C'est seulement nous.. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony fasse un commentaire sur son frère et moi. Edward arrête de m'embrasser, me regarde et sourit, Je lui donne un dernier baiser et lui dit de partir.

**bSeMbSeMbSeMbSeMbSeM**

'' Bee vient à l'hôpital, Edward est ici. '' Et la personne raccroche, je ne sais même pas c'est qui. Pas le temps de traîner, les mots Edward et Hôpital me font réagir.

Des pleurs, des cris; c'est tout ce que j'entends. Des gens qui s'effondrent, des gens détruits, des larmes, du sang, leurs yeux sont brisés; c'est tout ce que je peux voir.

J'avance à petit pas, lentement, de peur de ne pas le voir ici.. Mais il est là, assis, les yeux dans le vide, du sang sur ses mains et sur son t-shirt blanc, mais ce n'est pas le siens,_ il ne saigne pas, il n'est pas blessé.._

Des parents pleurent, et les cris proviennent d'eux. Un pas de plus pour l'atteindre, je veux lui tenir la main, le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, lui dire que ça va aller. Mais il ignore ma main, il ne veux pas que je le touche, mes paroles ne serviront à rien, parce que ça n'iras pas bien.

_Car ils étaient quatre. Quatre personnes. Quatre personnes qui ont dû faire face à un accident. Quatre coeurs qui étaient encore vivant dans un passé proche, et ils se sont éteints. Chacun d'entre eux._


End file.
